Silly Go Round
by mikuridaigo
Summary: While waiting in line for an autograph from the author of the Da-Man manga Misaki meets a certain American hero. What mess has he gotten himself into this time? AlfredxMisaki for friendship. Main parings: Romantica and USxJapan. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Silly Go Round

Chapter 1:

* * *

Takahashi Misaki stood eagerly in line as he waited for the book shop to open. Not only was he excited for the newest issue of Da-Man, but the author himself was going to be there. Now he met the man already but no matter how many times he see him at the autograph booth or in the office Misaki feels like he met him for the first time every time. He was surprised that he was able to go alone this time, thanks for Aikawa who kept Akihiko busy with his latest manuscript. Sadly his friend Shinnosuke (1) couldn't make it this time but he promised him that he would meet Misaki at the next one.

Now Misaki was becoming impatient. Why wouldn't they open the doors?! It's almost time right? However, being impatient really distracted him when many fan girls pushed their way into the line and knocked the brunette out of his place in line, sending his bag flying out of his hands. "My bag!" He yelled, chasing after it.

It wasn't knocked so far away but once Misaki reached it, someone else picked it up. "**Is this yours**?"

_Huh? English?_ Misaki looked up to see who was talking to him. A man with golden hair, glasses and a brown leather jacket held his bag in one hand, with the other hand held out to help him up. "Um… **yes**?" That was probably the only real English he knew. Misaki grabbed the man's hand to lift himself up and the stranger handed him his bag. "**Are you here to see Ijuuin (2) too?"**

Misaki tilted his head a bit. He recognized the sensei but he was not sure what he really asked. "Um…"

"**Oh! My bad! **I'm sorry. I was asking if you were in line to see Ijuuin as well."

Another fan! And a foreigner as well! He may have been American or British but either way he was a fan!c And he seems normal! "Um, yes!"

The blonde man laughed. "Well so am I! But it looks like your spot in line was taken…" He pointed to where Misaki once stood, which was now taken by other fans.

"Aw damn…" Misaki said with his head down.

Suddenly he felt a strong pat to his back, coming from the foreigner. "Don't worry! If we hurry up we could still see him." Misaki didn't exactly catch what he said but suddenly the man grabbed his hand and they both ran to the back of the line. "Whew! Good thing we ran, there are still more people coming!" Misaki looked behind them, a crowd of fans continued to line up. Sure it would have been better if he was at his other spot but being in line at the moment was good enough.

"Um, thank you for helping me."

"No problem! That's what a hero does!"

_Hero… what a strange man…_ "So, where are you from? You're Japanese is really well but you seem to have an accent."

He looked at Misaki but continued to smile brightly. "I'm from America! Alfred F. Jones, by the way. And you are?"

Misaki bowed down to him. "I'm Misaki Takahashi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, uh… I can call you Misaki right?"

The Japanese man nodded his head. "Of course, and I can call you Alfred-san, is that correct?"

"Yup!" Then there was an awkward silence… what else could they talk about?

"So did you come here all the way from America just to see Ijuuin-sensei?" Misaki asked.

Alfred, who suddenly had a lollipop in his mouth, spoke up as well. "Hm? Well actually I'm on a business trip here."

_Eh? Business trip? But he looks so young! _Misaki thought as he tried to figure out the man's age. "But… you seem so young." _Like twenty… shouldn't he be in college?_

"Hehe, I get that a lot but I'm a lot older than I look. Do you want a lollipop?" Alfred held a strawberry tootsie pop to Misaki face.

"Ah, thank you." He took the pop and unwrapped it, sticking the candy into his mouth. "Do you know anyone here in Japan?"

A sudden faint blush appeared on his face. "Well of course, though I'm on a business trip I'm also visiting my boyfriend."

Misaki's famous 'What the hell' face kicked in. His mouth agape, the lollipop falling and he stared at the camera asking 'WHAT?!' _Why is it that every cool guy I meet is gay?_ "B-boyfriend?"

"Yup! Sadly we can only see each other during these meetings but- oh… Um… are you uncomfortable with this?"

The emerald eyed man was on the floor with a dramatic spotlight on him. "N-no… So long distance relationship huh?"

The American man took out another lollipop and handed it to Misaki. Did he have a huge bag of pops in his pocket or something? "Yeah… we met during my first trip to Japan and ever since we fell in love! Oh… it's probably, how do I say, strange for a straight man to listen to this huh?"

Suddenly this statement lifted up Misaki' spirits and he stood up very happy again. _He thinks I'm straight! This rocks! Sure I may have a girlish aura but he thinks I'm full man!_

"So, do you have a lover?"

And once again the mood was set low. His lover… his lover just happened to be a man, ten years older and a very big pervert. "Um, yeah. I have a girlfriend… but she's currently at work so I came alone."

"Hey! Kiku is at work too! What does she do?"

_Kiku huh… what an interesting name. _"She is a novelist, a famous one too."

"Oh! What does she write; I've been trying to acquaint myself with Japanese literature to impress Kiku."

Misaki giggled evilly to himself. His semi-lie is working perfectly! But what does 'she' write? Sadly his worst nightmare of novels was said aloud. "She write boys love novels… crap."

Alfred head tilted to the side. "Boys love?"

"Eh… forget it! So what does Kiku do?"

It seemed that Alfred at to think for a second before answering. "Well we both work for similar companies. But in his spare time he's a manga writer. Um, I think he writes some kind of 'yaoi' series? He usually sells them to our Hungarian friend. But he never tells me what 'yaoi' is? Maybe you know?"

Once again Misaki's hopes for a normal friendship fell. His boyfriend writes BL MANGA, and poor Alfred doesn't even know what it is! "Um… you don't want to know… trust me."

Alfred just shrugged. "Well I'm into the action type anyway, but Da-Man is still a cool book!"

"Yeah! The art is just the greatest!" As the two began to talk the line began to move and they went along. Though the wait was about an hour long they were finally able to reach Ijuuin-sensei. "Um, good afternoon sensei!" Misaki said happily as he held out his autograph book.

"Ah, good to see you again Misaki-kun." _He remembered my name! He remembers MY name!! _"Oh, I see you have a new friend here."

Alfred was suddenly nervous. "Um, hello sir! We really enjoy your book!" Alfred then held his autograph book to him.

Ijuuin smiled. "Well thank you very much you two." He took their books and signed his name in it, also including a special Da-Man bookmark and sticker set. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you!" Both bowed their head and giggled like fan girls as they left. "Oh my gosh he is so awesome!" Misaki exclaimed.

"He is a pure genius!" Just as they continued to gawk over the author both their cell phones rang at the exact same moment. "Um, excuse me. **Hello?**"

"Hello, ah Usagi-san?! Yes I'm at the bookstore no need to worry…"

"**Kiku! Awesome! Oh, where am I going to meet you?**"

"You don't have to come-You're already driving?! Aikawa! Please don't hurt him, he's driving!"

Alfred nodded a couple of times. "Yes I see the café, that one? Okie doki **sweetie!**I miss still miss you so badly! **Can't wait to kiss you!**" Soon Alfred hung up and looked at Misaki, who seemed to be in a panic over the phone. "Misaki?"

"Usagi-san! Please… gah! I'm sorry Alfred, hold on-

"_Alfred, who is this Alfred Misaki?!_" Akihiko yelled.

"Misaki, my boyfriend is meeting me at the café right now there. Do you want to come? You seem to need some water or something."

Misaki seemed to be in a mental breakdown. "Yes please… Usagi-san, I'll be at the café, just… ugh!" He then hung up and walked next to Alfred.

"So is this 'Usagi-san' your girlfriend?"

"Yeah… WAIT!" _Crap… now he'll know I'm gay!_

"Misaki, what does 'usagi' mean? Sometimes Kiku calls me 'Usagi' but he won't tell me what it means."

Misaki gave a faint laugh. "I believe it means rabbit in English. His- I mean her last name is Usami and Usagi is the closest name… why do you think Kiku calls you Usagi?"

Alfred shrugged as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket, which had a cute little bunny hanging right off it. "Not sure… but my friend Arthur says I've been obsessed with bunnies since I was a kid (3) so that may be it. In fact, he told me when I was younger I would chase rabbits for hours, I even caught one and brought it home!"

The brunette laughed. "That sounds very cute. Do you still have it?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I had to release it since it was wild. I'm not good with pets, but I still like looking at rabbits at pet stores."

Misaki smiled. Alfred was very different… he was so open and okay about it. Kiku must be a lucky man.

The two made it in the restaurant and they sat down. "I'll have a cola and you Misaki?"

Misaki looked at the drink menu. "I think I'll have ice tea please." The waiter took their orders and left, coming back to take their main orders.

Not wanting to start another awkward silence Misaki decided to ask about his business trip. "So what are you discussing on the business trip?"

Alfred winked at him and smiled. "Sorry, that's a secret. But I can say I'm coming from Washington D.C. But it's not just Kiku's business I'm working with. It's a sort of a worldwide conference. You know the G8 right?" Misaki nodded his head. "Well I work with them. Kiku offered to hold the meeting in Japan this time, which is very convenient to see him! Anyway hopefully we can get through something with this meeting, I usually just sleep…"

"Sleeping through the meetings? That's not good."

Alfred shrugged. "It's not like it's important! I mean the main plans were on the economy but everyone ends up arguing, and then a mess is made, just be happy you're still a college student." Soon the waitress came back and asked for their order. The American ordered a hamburger with fries while Misaki decided to order the same. When their orders came in that's when a rush of wind when through the door.

Standing at the entrance were four people. The first man had a blue vest with the famous yellow tie, and this man, Akihiko, looked very angry to see Misaki with another man. The next man, who was a lot shorter and wearing a blue kimono, Kiku, seemed displeased with Alfred also with the other guy. The first woman with dark red hair was hitting Akihiko by his back, begging him to finish his book first. The final brunette woman was shaking Kiku back and forth for Kiku to get more pictures of himself and Alfred.

"Kiku! Elizabeta!" Alfred waved.

"Eh… Usagi-san…" Luckily Alfred and Misaki got the booth table, so Kiku and Akihiko were able to fit in, but left Elizabeta and Aikawa out. Huffing in anger both girls grabbed a couple of chairs and sat on the edge.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where were you? You missed Ijuuin."

Kiku blushed madly as Alfred kissed him in front of guests. "I told you, Elizabeta kept me busy."

Elizabeta smiled as she held up the book. "Well if you finished it sooner I wouldn't have to bug you."

"That's what I keep telling Usami-sensei!" Aikawa announced. "Oh, that's interesting." She took the book and flipped through the pages. "Wow… this is so hot! And you are?"

The Hungarian girl held out her hand. "Elizabeta Héderváry. I'm one of Kiku's friends and customers!"

"I'm Eri Aikawa, Usami-sensei's fan and editor…" Akihiko rolled his eyes as he pulled Misaki by his waist to show possession. While the two girls bonded over BL novels Akihiko and Kiku glared evilly at each other, while Alfred acted clueless and Misaki worrisome.

"So Misaki, you didn't tell me who you friend was." Akihiko said, taking a sip from Misaki's drink.

"Eh… right. Usagi-san, this is Alfred. We met in line."

Akihiko only nodded as he took another sip. Kiku spoke next. "And your friend Alfred?"

Though Alfred's mouth was stuffed he still answered. "This is Misaki! We're both fans of Ijuuin."

Kiku and Akihiko only gave an 'Ah…' response as they stared at each other, trying to find a very big flaw in the opposite partner. "So Misaki, where is your girlfriend 'Usagi-san'.

Misaki practically jumped in the air when Akihiko pinched him too hard. "Uh…"

He looked up at Akihiko, who gave an evil smile. "Yes Misaki, where is your _girlfriend_?"

The teen began to sweat. He totally forgot his lie… he could make up a story! But Akihiko may ruin that. Finally Misaki had an idea, but just as he was about to answer Aikawa decided to step in. "Girlfriend? Oh you're mistaken. Misaki is dating Sensei here!" She exclaimed happily.

"No way! Oh they are so cute together!" Elizabeta screamed as she took out her camera phone.

"I know right? And you know these two cuties?" Aikawa asked, pointing to Alfred and Kiku. Alfred looked like he was begging Kiku to feed him the French fries, but the Japanese man tried to pry him off.

The Hungarian girl nodded her head. "Yup! Oh man it was really cute when Alfred was a cowboy bunny for Halloween; I could tell Kiku just wanted to take him!"

Aikawa gasped. "He's the seme?!"

Then Elizabeta whispered. "They switch off once in a while." Both gave a fan girl squeal when Elizabeta took out a pen and paper. "We should get this down!"

Meanwhile Misaki wanted to die as Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's actually this 'girlfriend'?"

Akihiko then grabbed onto Misaki, placing him on this lap. "Yup, I'm his lover." He said in a cold tone.

The American man didn't seem to realize this as he gave Kiku a hug from the side. "Well that's cool! Kiku is my boyfriend!" Kiku blushed as he just announced this in public, but under the table Kiku had his hand at Alfred's thigh.

"So we both have lovers." Kiku said.

"Seems like we do."

Misaki would swear he could feel the evil purple aura surround them. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

If you couldn't tell the bold meant someone was speaking English.

Author's Note: Yes Misaki, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Haha, I really wanted to write a MisakixAlfred story but didn't get around it until now. Don't worry, it's just friendship! Who doesn't love these two morons? And yes it is an AlfredxKiku story, it's my OTP lay off, and it seemed to fit the most. But it's not just a one-shot, there is still more to come! Once I update Wake Me Up When We Grow Up anyway… hehe… so chapter one is done and hopefully I can continue on.

Now before I add in the notes is there any other couple you would like to see? Like an appearance from the Egoist couple or some Francis and Arthur action? Maybe you want to see Matthew brag about his winnings in the Olympics or Feliciano and his pasta~ or shall Elizabeta and Aikawa become a couple?! I don't know, I like Elizabeta with Gilbert and Aikawa with Risako… but you will get more action from these two girls.

Anyway sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes and sorry if they were out of character… I'm not used to writing Hetalia yet. Kiku could be the jealous type and everyone knows Akihiko will kill anyone getting near Misaki.

Notes: (1) Shinnosuke- if you've been reading the newest Junjou Romantica chapters Misaki makes a new friend Shinnosuke, at least I think that's his name. There isn't a lot about him except he likes Da Man as much as Misaki does. I really hope to see more of this guy! He seems awesome!

(2) Ijuuin- I think I spelled his name right, but in volume ten Misaki did meet him; he's the author or Da Man. In the manga both Shinnosuke and Misaki went to his autograph signing. I hope to see more from him as well, will he like Misaki too? Probably not but still, very important character.

(3) Not sure… but my friend Arthur says I've been obsessed with bunnies since I was a kid- This is more of an assumption to me but if you watch or read Hetalia there was a scene were little America was holding a bunny in his arms out in the middle of a field. And have you noticed USA (GI)? XD yeah I don't know either but it's very cute to me. And Alfred is such a dork bunnies and Kiku would get him distracted… and hamburgers… and video games… and aliens… you get the point.

By the way it's not a business meeting, but he still used the G8 reference. Since Alfred is the United States after all he just said 'business trip' though a G8 may be something like that it's more of a discussion for the world. Blah you guys are smart enough to get it.

So please review if you want more of this action! And please go to my deviantART for more updates with art and fanfictions like this. Review and you will get an Alfred and Misaki cookie… also if anyone is interested I make keychains, and if you would like to order some just send me a private message! I'm still trying to work out the kinks because of the postal service (mostly if international), but I will update anyone who is interested. So bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Silly Go Round  
Chapter 2

_Oh Kami… why do you hate me so? _Misaki thought to himself. He could swear that the purple aura had gotten even worst. But why? It was clear that Kiku had Alfred and Akihiko had Misaki. They were both taken and it was obvious one wasn't going to let go of the other. So why?

After a while Misaki still realized that he was on Akihiko's lap and he began to struggle. "Usagi-san, can you let me go now?"

"No."

"…" Of course, why did he even ask? So Misaki struggled his way out until Akihiko finally released him.

Though Misaki was finally free he could swear the glares became worst. The man in the kimono looked like he was going to take out a Kanata and slice Akihiko's throat, while the author planned to kill Kiku with his bare hands. "So, are you guys going to order?" Alfred asked, thankfully breaking the silence.

"No thank you Alfred-san, I'm not hungry." Kiku responded.

"I'll just share with MY Misaki." Akihiko answered, taking a fry from Misaki's plate. Misaki looked a bit annoyed but allowed him to eat.

"Kiku! Can you feed me then?" Alfred begged, opening his mouth and signaling to put a fry in.

Giving up Kiku got a French fry and placed it in his mouth. "Happy now? You should stop eating so much fries though; it's not good for your health."

"I told you I would if you cooked me dinner!"

Kiku sighed. "Yes I will." And he fed him another fry.

Akihiko had a blank face. "Misaki, feed me."

"No! You have two hands that aren't doing anything!"

"I'm resting my hands for what they will be doing tonight."

"P-pervert!"

"Gyaa!" Aikawa and Elizabeta screamed. "Pictures! We need pictures!"

All Misaki wanted was for someone to break this up. The waiter may ask them to shut up! Or Alfred will get a phone call from his boss or something! Sadly fate wasn't on his hands today and for the next hour this game continued to play.

When the food was gone the waiter handed them the bill. Alfred was the first to take it. "Don't worry Misaki; since I asked you to come I'll pay!"

"Ah, thank you Alfred-san but that's not necessary."

Suddenly the bill was snatched out of Alfred's hand and it ended up in Akihiko's fist. "It is not necessary _Alfred-san_. I'll pay."

The bill was suddenly at Kiku's side. "Well, the hosts always pay. Alfred and I will split it up."

And back again to Akihiko. "But it's rude to let a foreigner, a guest to the country, pay. And since I shared the food with Misaki I'll pay."

A twitch in Kiku's eye. "But I am not a guest to the country, so therefore I will pay it myself."

A smile from Akihiko. "You are very kind, but let me take care of it."

"A hero always takes the bill!"

"Stay out of this!" Kiku and Akihiko yelled. Alfred was stunned a bit but he took it well, even though he thought that no one should yell at the hero.

Kiku didn't. "Hey, don't yell at him!"

"This conversation is between us, not an American." Akihiko stated back. (1)

"Do you have something against him?" Kiku yelled back.

"No, I just don't think he should be involved with foreign affairs!"

Alfred wanted to say something but Kiku cut him off. "Alfred's job is dealing with foreign affairs, even if it means paying at a restaurant."

Misaki then wanted to stop his boyfriend but he just had to open his mouth again. "Well I just believe that he should be spending the money on more important issues than a restaurant bill."

"Like what?"

But before Akihiko would say something else Misaki slammed his hand on the table. "Okay you two! Since you guys aren't being mature I'll pay for it myself!" The brunette quickly took out his wallet and placed a random amount of cash and threw it to the waiter. "Happy?"

Alfred, however, pouted a little. "Aw Misaki, you didn't have to."

"It was the only way to stop these two…"

The waiter came back with Misaki's change. "Have a nice day." He said.

"Oh we will." Kiku and Akihiko said at the same time.

Eventually all six of them left the café but the tensions were still on. "Well, Alfred-san and I must go and prepare for the meeting."

"And I have to prepare Misaki for tonight as well." Akihiko felt his lover's hand swat him in the back of the head.

"Well, I guess we will be separating."

"…It seems so."

"Would you quit repeating the obvious?" Misaki yelled to Akihiko.

"No! I don't want to go yet!" Elizabeta screamed. "I finally found a woman with my same interest!"

"And I finally found someone who agrees with me on work habits!" Aikawa bawled as the girls held hands.

"Then you two have fun, let's go Misaki." Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand, turning the other way when Aikawa suddenly bolted and jumped on Akihiko.

"Oh no you don't! You still have a deadline to finish and I'm not leaving your side until it's done!"

The author was in a choke-hold, trying to speak. "What about your new girlfriend?"

"She's coming with me!"

"Yay!" Elizabeta jumped up and down happily as she ran to Aikawa's side.

Alfred just shrugged. If the girl wanted to go why not? "Elizabeta-san, are you sure? You know where your hotel is right?"

"Eh… yes! It's… uh… Why don't I call you when I'm done?"

Kiku nodded. "Will do then."

Alfred waved good-bye. "It was nice meeting you Misaki! I hope we can meet again!"

A smile appeared on Misaki's face. "Ah! Thank you! I hope so too!" He was suddenly tugged by the author.

The smile was still on Alfred's face while Kiku dragged his younger boyfriend away. Finally they were far away from the other couple and Kiku could finally have the country to himself. But when they passed by a pet store and Alfred suddenly ran to the window. "Oh! Look at the bunnies! Aw! She's crinkling her nose!"

Kiku rolled his eyes as he tugged him away. "Did you see that? Aw! I wish I had a bunny again!"

"So why don't you buy another one?" the Japanese man asked.

Suddenly the go happy face on Alfred became calmer and more sadden. "Well, having a pet is a big responsibility… and besides, if I had a pet to take care of, I wouldn't have time for this." The blonde man leans down and steals a kiss from his lover.

Japan looked away, embarrassed that they kissed in public, yet happy that Alfred chose him over an animal. His hand was grasped between the other man's hands as they continued their walk to Kiku's home. "You know, I have extra pair rabbit ears at home, want me to put them on?"

Alfred's sky blue eyes shinned and sparkled. "Yes please!" Two seconds later the sparkles went away and a blush suddenly appeared under Texas. "Um… Kiku?"

"Yes Alfred-san?"

The American suddenly turned shy, looking like he was trying to sum up his words correctly. "C-can we… uh… make love after dinner tonight?" Brown eyes blinked a couple of times while the head tilted to his side as if confused. "F-forget I asked! Uh… So Pokemon has been out for a while! Have you beaten it yet? I need help-

Tired of his babbling Kiku grabbed Alfred's jacket and pulled the man down to kiss him. "What a stupid question."

"What? I do need help! I can't get passed the fourth gym! And-

"No, I mean the question before that. England-san was right, you are a moron."

Alfred took that offensively. "Hey! Just because my educational system sucks doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Kiku giggled heartedly. "You are adorably stupid, and that's why I love you."

The blush became darker and Kiku began to wonder how Alfred was seme. "And the answer is yes."

Blue eyes sparkled. "To make love?"

"No, to help you through the gym." Kiku walked ahead as Alfred stood there, staring into the sky.

"Hey! Kiku! That's not funny! Wait, what's the answer?"

"Usagi-san! Let go of me!" Misaki yelled as he struggled out of the man's grip.

"That depends, are you going to see that guy again?"

"What? Alfred-san?"

The grip became tighter. "Don't say his name so casually!"

They walked a few more blocks before passing through a park, somewhat empty because of the book signing. "Why do you get like this every time I make a new friend? And besides we may NOT meet again!"

"I'm not taking my chances with that."

"Sensei! When are we getting back? You need to finish your book!" Aikawa interrupted as she held Elizabeta's hand to make sure she doesn't get lost.

"Later."

"No! Now!"

Akihiko's eye twitched. "Go back to my house then! I'll be there I just need to talk to Misaki."

Aikawa huffed at him. "Fine, but if you're not there I'll call Haruhiko to track Misaki down because you'll likely be there as well." She began to walk away with Elizabeta at her side, asking who Haruhiko was. Once they were far enough Akihiko sat on a bench, bringing Misaki with him. "Misaki, it's obvious that you like this man."

Misaki wasn't thinking how to correctly say his words and just blurted out what came in his head. "Well of course I do, he's cool!"

"It doesn't matter because you have me."

"And he has Kiku! God why are you so paranoid about this?"

Akihiko's voice suddenly became quiet as he answered back. "Because I don't want to lose you."

Misaki's angry face became gentle as he heard this. His emerald eyes averted away, replying to his boyfriend's response. "Well, you won't lose me to anyone."

An awkward silence lingered around for a while as Akihiko realized what his young lover said. Immediately he grabbed Misaki into a tight bear hug. "Oh Misaki, I love you so much."

Blushing, Misaki gently grasped him as well. "Love you as well… now can we go home. Aikawa is probably going to kill you."

Akihiko released him and stood up. "Or she could be making out with Elizabeta. Want to see?"

Misaki made a disgusted face. "Ugh, no thanks. I'll just close my eyes the rest of the time." The author gave a light laugh. Why couldn't his little lover stand gay love?

Next Day:

"Usagi-san! I'm off for school!"

"I'll drive you." Akihiko offered, looking over from the couch.

"No! You have to finish this damn novel!" Aikawa screamed, making sure that he was still sitting down.

"It's okay I can walk. Um… should we call Kiku to pick up Elizabeta?" Misaki asked, pulling the blanket over the Hungarian. After Elizabeta was dragged to the penthouse Aikawa got straight to work. Of course Akihiko wasn't cooperating as usual since he dragged Misaki to his room right when they got home and didn't emerge until midnight when he had to use bathroom. Aikawa and Elizabeta were sleeping on the couch and when Aikawa caught him they stayed up with the final draft, which is still not done.

"Nah, let her sleep. I'll wake her up when we're done… I mean if we're done."

Misaki nodded. "Okay then, see you later Usagi-san." Akihiko wanted to get up and kiss his boyfriend when Aikawa glared at him, tempting to chain him down.

Closing the door Misaki ran out, hoping to not be late. Today's literature lesson is based on English, and his English is still pretty bad. Too bad he didn't know it wasn't going to be the Devil of Japan teaching it. That's what surprised Misaki when a blonde man with very bushy eyebrows and a heavy foreign English accent entered the classroom, and he could throw just as hard as The Devil can.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hahah so chapter two has been done in like forever I was just too lazy to update it. So… well more action to come, but the third chapter is more focused on Arthur/Hiroki. If you want to see this please review. I apologize for any grammar/spelling/ punctuation mistakes and such. Also I changed the dates so that the meeting will be within a few days, I want to give Alfred, Kiku, Misaki and Akihiko more development. And if you want to see Gilbert or seme!Matthew taking on uke!Russia send in your reviews, remember, the G8 is insane.

I feel like I'm missing something... maybe not..

Notes:

"This conversation is between us, not an American." Akihiko stated back. (1)- No, Akihiko isn't racist to Americans, that's just his excuse to pay the bill. So if it was Heracles instead of Alfred he would say 'Not a Greek'.


End file.
